Midnight Guest
by am1thirteen
Summary: Sanzou has been having a midnight guest and he has a plan for tonight... GokuxSanzou, HakkaixGojyo


By:  Ami

Beta Reader: kitsune-oni

-- Midnight Guest -- 

Arghhhh…! I should be studying my bloody lessons now… =_=;;; *praying mode* God, spare my poor schooling life…

Anyway, many thanks for kitsu-nee-chan! You did this really fast! ^^

DISCLAIMER : No own, no sue.

GENRE           : Romance/General

RATING          : PG-13

PAIRINGS      : Goku/Sanzou, Hakkai/Gojyo

TRAILER        : Sanzou has been having a midnight guest…

WARNING     : shounen ai, fluff, curses, hopefully, it didn't turn out OOC.

Here we go…

Someone was walking down the corridor.

Sanzou could recognize the person just by listening to his footsteps.

Of course he could; he had been living with that person for more than 7 years.

_//…he came again…//_

Sanzou kept his eyes closed and listened to the footsteps. His midnight guest was getting closer and closer to his room.

Sanzou opened his eyes quickly to make sure Hakkai was still asleep.

Yes, he had to be asleep, because Sanzou had made a for plan tonight.

In a few seconds, Sanzou could hear the person open the door softly. The guest was an expert at things like this. If Sanzou hadn't been slightly awake one month ago because of the rain, he wouldn't have found out that that someone always visited him at midnight. God knew it wasn't an easy job for any living thing to sneak inside Genjo Sanzou-sama's room at night without being murdered. But the person was an expert by experience. He even knew the exact time when Sanzou slept the soundest. 

Sanzou had expected the person, and he had been glad that it had been really him.

As usual, the person walked noiselessly to Sanzou's bed. Sanzou was used to the soft sounds the boy made when he sat on the floor beside the monk's bed.

Sanzou kept his breathing even so that the person wouldn't find out that he was wide-awake. The person just stayed there. That's all he ever did, and it was that, that frustrated Sanzou.

_//He can do something better…//_ Sanzou gritted his teeth softly in slight anger. _//Pathetic cowardly bastard…//_

But everything would be different tonight. Sanzou had decided to end this ridiculous Romeo and Juliet longing scene.

He would catch the guy this time.

Sanzou enjoyed the priceless expression on the guest's face as he opened his violet eyes and glared at the boy.

"S—Sanzou—"

Sanzou stayed silent and signaled to his midnight guest to follow him outside.

***

Hakkai yawned and got out of bed. Today was also a good day for him.

He looked at the bed beside him. Sanzou was already awake.

_//Lately he has been waking up so early in the morning.//_ Hakkai thought. _//…since… a month ago… yes… since a month ago I never find him in his bed when I wake up. I wonder if something happened. //_

In a few seconds, Gojyo entered the room with a sleepy face.

"Oi, Hakkai," he greeted the smiling guy. "Did you see Goku this morning?"

"No, I just woke up. Sorry," Hakkai answered in confusion. "Has Goku woken up as well?"

"I didn't find him in his bed this morning when I woke up to pee." Gojyo yawned.

"Strange, ne…" Hakkai mumbled. "Sanzou was also up…"

Gojyo grinned. "Don't tell me that finally they realized their feelings for each other and they decided to do 'this' and 'that' in a separate room—ouch!"

"Watch your mouth." Sanzou and his almighty paper-fan came up from behind Gojyo.

"Ah, good morning, Sanzou," Hakkai greeted politely, as usual.

"Aa." Sanzou entered the room and took his bag, "Come on. We're going now."

"Sure, but Goku—"

"He's downstairs already," Sanzou answered shortly.

Gojyo was about to protest again, but then his best mate, Hakkai, clamped a hand over his mouth and said 'yes' to Sanzou. And so the grumpy monk went downstairs without another word.

"Hey, Hakkai! It's still 6! Come on! He can't force me to get up so early!" Gojyo groaned.

"Calm down, Gojyo. I think Sanzou is in a good mood right now," Hakkai answered with a smile. "Let's not ruin the good atmosphere today."

Gojyo swallowed back all the curses as he saw Hakkai's bright smile.

The guy always gave him the sweetest smile out of all the pretty girls he had ever met.

"…Okay." He smiled back at the brunet.

"Good boy." Hakkai grinned and gave the guy a peck on his forehead. "Let's get going now."

"Anything for you." Gojyo put an arm around the slender guy's shoulders. Now he knew why Hakkai always told him to wake up earlier in the morning.

The rest of the day was like a usual Sanzou-ikkou day.

***

Someone was walking down the corridor.

Sanzou could recognize the person just by listening to his footsteps.

Of course he could; he had been living with that person for more than 7 years.

_//…he came again…//_

Sanzou kept his eyes closed and listened to the footsteps. His midnight guest was getting closer and closer to his room.

Sanzou opened his eyes quickly to make sure that Hakkai was still asleep. Then he got up on his feet and walked outside.

***

Goku grinned happily as his master entered the room.

"Konban wa," He greeted the grumpy monk with a smile.

"Stop acting like Hakkai," Sanzou grumbled as he lit up his cigarette. "And stop acting like a desperate bastard."

"I can't help it." Goku got up on his feet and walked over slowly to Sanzou. "I missed you."

"So that's why you have been sneaking in to my room at midnight for the past month since the journey started." Sanzou inhaled some tobacco and watched the blushing boy in front of him with adoration.

"You missed me too." Goku smiled mischievously. "That's why you always secretly rent one supplementary room."

"Because I don't want Hakkai to wake and have him watch us." Sanzou answered with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Don't worry." With those words, Goku leaned closer to the taller guy and kissed him softly. "We won't make much noise."

"…you bet."

***

"Gojyo."

"Gojyo."

"Gojyo, wake up."

"Hakkai?" Gojyo opened his eyes sleepily and looked at the smiling brunette in confusion. "What's wrong? It isn't morning yet."

"That's why I woke you up." Hakkai sat on the bed and smiled mysteriously. "It has been a long time, right?"

Gojyo turned red at the other guy's statement. "…right."

"So…" Hakkai leaned down to place a butterfly kiss on Gojyo's eyelid. "Shall we get to it now?"

"What about the saru and the monk?" Gojyo looked around.

"Don't worry." Hakkai chuckled angelically. "They're on the same duty."

Gojyo grinned and pulled the beautiful guy into his embrace.

"Then let's get to it now."

***

Love is special

_Because it brings heart's ease_

_~ Ami_

_October 12th 2003_

~ OWARI ~


End file.
